


Второй поцелуй

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок заболел и Джим кое-что осознает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30140) by Amanda Warrington. 



> Переведено на ФБ 2013

\- Я сделал для него все, что мог, - устало сказал Маккой. – Но все еще не могу ничего гарантировать.

С этими словами доктор оставил его одного в реанимационном отделении. Кроме него сюда допускали только Ухуру, выглядевшую утомленной и измотанной, но она уже ушла. Она все еще заботилась о бывшем возлюбленном: они оставались близкими друзьями.

Стоя возле кровати, Джим окинул взглядом оборудование, что окружало лежащего без сознания вулканца. Он не спал с тех самых пор, как Спок подхватил вулканскую разновидность менингита Его нестандартная физиология заставляла Маккоя совершать чудеса изворотливости. Джим никогда не видел столько трубок и мониторов, подключенных к одному человеку. Спок всегда выглядел бледным, но сейчас он казался – Джим с усилием сглотнул комок в горле – мервым. За прошедшие тридцать шесть часов он действительно «умирал» несколько раз. Один раз Джим был в палате, когда это случилось, и сотрудники силой вытолкали его из реанимации.

В тот момент Джима переполнило осознание того, насколько важен стал для него Спок. Больше, чем коллега и больше, чем друг. Он не мог понять, когда же ему захотелось большей близости. От мысли о том, что он может потерять Спока, Джиму становилось дурно. В груди болезненно защемило.

Джим вздохнул, зная, что Боунс скоро вернется и выгонит его. Он поправил челку Спока, и погладил его по щеке.

\- Даже, черт возьми, не думай умирать, Спок, - прошептал он. – Ты слишком нужен мне, – а затем Джим нагнулся и поцеловал мягкие губы: жаркие – горячее, чем у человека, – они были уступчивыми и податливыми.

+=+=+

 

Восемь дней спустя Спок был выписан и направлен в свою каюту. Он настаивал на том, что уже готов к службе, но Маккой и слушать его не стал, приказав первому офицеру отдыхать еще сорок восемь часов. Джим сочувствовал Боунсу последние несколько дней – с тех пор как Спок вышел из исцеляющего транса – зная, каким нетерпеливым сам становится в медотсеке, независимо от того, по какой причине там оказался.

Как только смена подошла к концу, Джим направился к каюте своего первого офицера. Едва он вошел внутрь - двери еще даже не успели закрыться - как оказался притиснут к стене горячим сильным телом, вулканские губы накрыли его рот. Справившись с оторопью, охватившей его поначалу, Джим расслабился. Второй поцелуй со Споком был совершенно не похож на первый, их языки, скользя и сплетаясь, исследовали и изучали мягкие глубины ртов друг друга, вызывая дрожь возбуждения, и прерываясь только вздохами чистого наслаждения. Неожиданная близость была чувственной и возбуждающей, и Джим с волнением ощутил твердость, прижатую к нему и совпадающую с его собственной.

Позже, после того, как они занялись любовью в первый раз, Спок объяснил, что вулканцы способны контролировать все жизненные процессы, даже в бессознательном состоянии. Он почувствовал поцелуй Джима и слышал сказанные им слова, и позже в исцеляющем трансе, каждый раз, когда Джим был в палате и держал его за руку, он чувствовал все, что чувствовал Джим, включая и его желание.

\- Мой контроль почти достиг предела, - признался Спок. – Боюсь, если бы доктор не выписал меня сегодня, я бы начал приставать к тебе в медотсеке.

Джим поднял голову с сексуальной груди своего любовника, посмотрел в его темные глаза, замечая в них искорки веселья, и улыбнулся своим мыслям.

\- Ну, здесь тебе точно не нужно себя контролировать.

Спок был полностью согласен с этим, что и доказал незамедлительно.


End file.
